The Soldier and the Rider
by MidnightDragon0213
Summary: What happens when a spit fire of a woman is placed on Red Team at Fortress 2. Soldier starts feeling things he has never felt before. Will he loose her before he can even tell her how he feels? Rated M for later chapters SoldierXOC
1. Meet the new Class

For once it was a quiet day at Red Team fortress 2. Wondering why? Every one save Spy had gone into town. Spy relaxed in the cafeteria, listening to the radio and

smoking a cigarette. The phone rang, making the spy groan. "Mon Du. I swear! If that damn demo man got drunk again he wasn't paying a cab to go pick him up. Snatching

up the phone, he pressing it lazily to his ear. "Oui?" "This is Mann co. Red Team Fortress 1 is sending over a new Class. Class name: Rider. She will be at your base in ten

minutes." He grunted as the line went dead. Another annoying team mate to attempt to protect during the battles. Sighing he moved towards the front of the base to

intercept this new recruit.

Tiger Lily Moondancer stood in her room at the Red Team one base, glaring daggers at the wall. She had just been reassigned to the Fortress 2, half way across the desert.

Soldier had stomped in to the cafeteria where she had been kicking Snipers and Spy's asses at a game of poker. "Front at center Rider." She tossed her cards down and

sauntered over, resting her hands on the twin glocks strapped to her hips. "Congrats. Mann Co. decided that you were to me transferred to Fortress 2 Team red. Get your ass

moving! You're due at your new base in 20 minutes!" she nodded, sauntering off, feeling every eye in the room on her back. She had no idea why she was being transferred,

her kills were never under double digits. Climbing the stairs to her room above the stable she paused. Something was off. Turning she growled. "Come out spy. You know I

hate it when you try to sneak around me!" The Spy poof'ed into existence. Sitting on her bed, he picked up the book she had been reading that morning, a unlit cigarette

hung from his lip. "What do you want spy?" The man tossed the book away, watching as she packed up her saddle bags. "I wanted to say good bye to mon beau cavalier."

She ignored him, continuing her packing. Standing he moved to her side, placing his glanced hand on top of her own. "Je vais vous manquer belle Rider. Vous avez été un

plaisir de travailler avec. L'équipe Red Fortress 2 devrait se compter chanceux de vous avoir attribué à eux. Ils vous chérir presque autant que nous faisons mon animal de

compagnie ". He removed the cigarrete and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before striding out the open door of her room. She stood there for a moment, translating the

French man in her head. "I will miss you beautiful Rider. You have been a delight to work with. The team at Red Fortress 2 should count themselves lucky to have you

assigned to them. They will cherish you almost as much as we do, my pet." She murmured aloud to no one. Chuckling she tossed her saddle packs over her shoulder. "Stupid

Spy. I'll miss him, the old frog." She muttered as she walked down the stairs.

Midnight stood already saddled, a pleased looking Soldier next to him. "Solly? The hell?" Never before had the soldier touched her gear, let alone saddle her mount. The

temperamental Arabian usually didn't allow anyone but her to touch him, clearly today, he was in a mood to be nice. "Hey there maggot. I thought this was a good present."

He patted the black stallion's neck and Midnight nickered, as if in agreement. She grinned, handing him the double saddle bags from over her shoulder.

"Thanks Soldier." He grunted, pausing in his motions. "I'll miss yah Tiger Lily." Startled, she glanced at the hard ass Solly, the very man who could never express any

emotions other than anger, shouting in his gravelly voice, making her training a pain in the ass every day. He had never used her name before, nor spoken in such a soft

voice. Moving to him she looked up at him, trying to see up into his oversized helmet. He reached up, taking the helmet off, looking down at her with the saddest pair of blue

eyes she had ever seen. "You were the best friend I never knew I needed. I don't want to see you go." She looked up into his gruff face, and felt like she had lost her own

best friend. For all his harsh words and yelling, Soldier had always been a good man, and an even better teammate. She moved forward and hugged the big brute, burying

her face into his chest. He froze, but slowly returned her hug, big man killing hands resting on her body as gently as he could, as if he was scared she would break her. "I'll

miss you too Solly. I'll miss you too." Pulling away she mounted Midnight and kicked him into a gallop, out the barn and out into the desert. She didn't dare look back,

knowing Soldier would kill her dead if she saw the tears falling from those handsome blue eyes.

Spy had gone through two cigarettes by the time a horse and ride came over the horizon. Now he got it. Rider. They can to a skidding stop in front of the base. Waving the

cloud of dust out of his face he dropped his cigarette altogether. The rider was a woman, tan skinned, not as dark as Sniper, but a dusky caramel that accented her perfectly.

High cheek bones, lush cupids bow mouth, and a pair of stunning amber gold eyes. "I'm Rider from Fortress 1." He grinned, lifting a new cigarette to his lips. "Welcome beau

chaton. Oui am Spy, as you probably know. Your quarters are over there." He motioned to the stable that had mysteriously arrived overnight. Mann Co. no doubt had it

erected for her arrival. She nodded, pushing her dark aviators back up the bridge of her slender nose she nudged her mount and trotted off leaving Spy to contemplate his

newest teammate.

Tiger Lily settled into her quarters, have cleaned Midnight and settling him into a stall. By the sound of loud voices and the roar of a truck engine she suspected her new team

had arrived, but she didn't feel like making herself known just yet. Footsteps on the stairs had her reaching for her glock on her hip. "Knock knock." By the heavy Australian

accent she knew it was Sniper. "Come in." Keeping her hand on her glock she watched the door as the man stepped in, tipping his hat back on his head. "Hey there Sheila,

welcome to the team." She stood slowly, and she grinned as his eyes roved over her. She wasn't a virgin and Mann Co. had made it clear she could fuck who ever she wanted

as long as it wasn't the enemy. They had sterilized her, which she didn't mind. She hated kids, and loved having sex. So it ended working in her favor. "Thanks Sniper. I'll be

down for dinner. Just finishing unpacking." He adjusted his shades, grinning back at her. "Sure, Pyro is a pretty good cook, he's wondering if you have any requests for

dinner. Since its ya foirst noight 'ere, he'sa wants ta be a gentleman bout it." She grinned. "Some spaghetti and meatballs would be awesome. Hell, forget unpacking, I'll walk

back with you." Removing her hand from her glock, she moved with him, hand resting on them as she walked, looking up into the sun through her dark sunglasses. "What's

your specialty sheila?" glancing at him she grinned patting her guns almost lovingly. "I'm a Rider. Ride, shoot, kick ass." She grinned as he inspected her badge. It was

horseshoe. "Vera cool. Here we go. Heads up ya wanka's, woman on deck." All eyes turned to her. Grinning she tipped her sunglasses down her nose and met their gazes

over the tinted frames. "Hey all. I'm Tiger Lily, Class Rider." Soldier stood up, stomping over to her, looking her up and down. He made a quick swing. Without thinking, she

grabbed it, turned her body and flipped him over her back. He slammed onto the floor, back first, she jumped him, jerking his arm behind his back and shoving her gun under

his chin while sitting on his wide hips, feet pinning his legs, using his back to pin his arm to the floor as she used her other arm to control his.

He grinned at her. "Impressive maggot! I haven't been taken down that fast in years!" Shaking her head, she shook off her kill mode and crawled off the man, extending an

arm. Taking it, she hefted him back to his booted feet, she reached up and readjusted his askew helmet. "Sorry about that Soldier." He grinned and patted her on the head,

slowly turning into a hair tousle. "No problem. I wanted to see your skills. Just need medic ta fix my back and shoulder." There was the buzz of the medi gun, and Lily

glanced over at the medic. "Hello Herr Rider. Welcome to ze teamz." She smiled bowing her head. "A pleasure Herr Medic." He gave a rare half smile and returned to his seat

next to Heavy. The big Russian stared at her and grinned widely. "Littlez Flover! That iz little gurlz name!" She smiled at the excited Russian, moving to his side he gave him

a gentle peck on the cheek. "That's right Heavy. Nice job!" He smiled wider at the praise as Pyro came out of the kitchen, frilly apron, a huge platter of steaming spaghetti

and meatballs. "Looks delicious Pyro!" the man made a head bob and settled the plates and such on the main cafeteria table. Striding to her, he pushed her towards a chair

where she settled between Soldier and Sniper, Scout across from her grinning like an idiot. The meal continued with light conversation, Medic questioning her about her

medical binder which she handed to him. He poured over it intently, studying her biology as she helped herself to a huge portion of steaming food. She half listened to Demo

as he described his Scottish heritage and how he had earned his sword. Soldier was unusually quiet next to her, studying her out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Ooh la la

Soldeir's P.O.V

Tiger Lily was tiny. Five foot at best. Long pale blond hair fell down her back in a tight braid, and he noticed that she had a few scares, the one that he liked the most was the crescent on the bridge of her nose, a copy lay on its side on her left cheek, but the one on her nose, whenever she spoke it crinkled almost….cutely. Startled by his own thoughts he growled, forking more food into his mouth, watching as Scout, the numbnuts, flexed his nonexistent muscles. "Whadda ya think Tiger Lily? Pretty hot huh?" she grinned, pushing up the sleeve of her tee-shirt, flexing. Soldier almost choked on his mouthful of food. She was muscled, her bicep was as big as his fist. "Nope. And let me guess, you got a six pack like mine?" Lifting the hem of her shirt she revealed a toned stomach, little scars marring the tanned flesh, and on her left hip a tribal sun winked out, delicate black swirls adding a beautiful touch to her scared body. On her other side, a long jagged scar marred the tender flesh of her side. Scout seemed to have swallowed his own tongue, for once not having a smart remark to shoot back. Many of the others also seemed to be enthralled with the sight, Spy dropping his cigarette completely and Engineer ducking his head, a blush on his face. Grinning she lowered her shirt. "Didn't think so." She winked at the boys crest fallen face. "But with Soldier's training I bet that you will bulk up in no time!" he grinned as the others chuckled. Soldier sat back, sipping his beer thoughtfully. Tiger Lily seemed to be able to leech the tension from the room faster than people ran from his grenades. She was able to make the men around her chuckle and laugh. Even the shy Engineer was chuckling. Lifting herself from her seat, she walked to the kitchen, Soldier feeling a flush crawl up his neck at the sway of her hips. He hadn't been with a woman or anywhere near one in a number of years, and Tiger Lily was just that, a woman, a beautiful, toned, sexy, woman. Grabbing up his beer he stomped off, trying to hide the blush creeping up to his grizzled cheeks. Damn her for being so damn feminine, too damn beautiful, and too damn well everything! Stomping back to his windowless room, he sank down onto his cot, tossing his helmet to the floor, running his fingers through his buzz cut. Never had he felt this way about a team mate. And god damn it, Tiger Lily was his team mate. The mere thought of the enemy getting their hands on his beautiful team mate made him shudder. Only god knew what those damn Blu maggots would do to her! Growling he tossed his boots across the room and settled down to sleep. Anything to get rid of the buzzing in his head and the pounding in his heart.

Tiger Lily settled herself on a rock, gazing up at the stars overhead. Beautiful carpet of stars laid out above her head on a blanket of silky ink. She glanced over her shoulder, fingers on her glock. Sniper strode up to her offering up a beer. "Moind if oi join ya sheila?" she grinned, taking the beer. "Pull up some dirt. It's beautiful out tonight." Pinching the cap off, she sipped, enjoying the malty taste as it danced over her tongue. The lanky marksman plopped down next to the woman, sipping his own beer, gazing at the stars. "Yah, one good thing bout being stuck out here. Reminds me of the outback." She glanced at him. "Your home?" he nodded glancing at her. "Oi miss it, but ma parents 'ren't exactly thrilled that Imma assassin." She grinned, sipping her beer. "I hear that. My mother called me a loon. Dad couldn't have been prouder. Damn old marine." She said the words so lovingly that Sniper knew that she loved the man dearly. "Tell me bout where yoiu're from?" She blinked and grinned. "I'mma from a small town outside St. Petersburg. I went to school in England so that's why I don't sound Russian like Heavy. Dad was a Marine in the US, mum was a UN worker in Moscow. Learned to ride and shoot from a cousin of mine in Texas." He chuckled. "World travela aint ya sheila?" she grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am." They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Lying on her back, she sighed. "I always loved star gazing, makes the world kind of melt away." Sniper laid down beside her, head touching hers as he gazed upwards. "Oi know what ya mean. Make's evorythin just fade away." She smiled tilting her head towards Sniper bumping noses with him. "Thanks Sniper. I appreciate this. The others are treating me so strangely." He grinned bumping noses with her again, this time she knew was on purpose. "It's cause your female sheila. They ain't used ta havin females 'round, an there aint no moistaken, y'our female." She chuckled. "Yeah I noticed that too." He chuckled with her, looking back up to the stars. "Ya be foine here sheila. Ya be foine." She settled next to him, enjoying the peace that rested through her body. It was as if she was back at Base 1, Snipes and her, sitting out under the stars, sharing a beer and comfort. She would be fine here. Just fine.


	3. Oh no

Tiger Lily awoke to soft light slipping through her window. Lifting herself she yawned, smelling hay and horse. Comfortable in her room she stood, popping her spine as she moved to get dressed. Apparently she had fallen asleep beside Sniper under the stars, comforted by his warmth and presence. He had awoken her, carried her bridal style to her room and brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her room. Tugging a t-shirt over her head she toed on her boots, not bothering to tie them as she shuffled to the base. All she wanted was coffee. Hot, strong and black. Shuffling into the kitchen she face planted into someone's back. Falling on her ass with an oof, she pushed her hair out of her face looking up.

She had run into Sniper. Leaning over, the Australian lifted her too her feet with a chuckle. "Miss me that much mate?" she chuckled, pushing past him, grabbing a mug and filling it with hot fluids. Sipping, she moaned. "Oh sweet Jesus that's good." Resting her hip against the counter she examined him over the rim of her coffee cup. He was shirtless, sweatpants slung low on narrow hips, feet bare on the tile floor. He was deliciously muscled, tanned, and dusted with a fine coat of black hair that formed an arrow to the bottom of his pants. She grinned at him, feeling a warmth pool low in her belly. "Morning to you too Snipes. Sorry I ran into you. My brain doesn't function without coffee." The tall man chuckled as a sleepy eyed Scout shuffled in, socked feet shuffling as he moved to the coffee machine. Seemed that the dark brew was just as important to the two of them as it was to everyone else on base. Soldier was the next to stomp in, helmet securely on his head. He stopped dead in the door way, ram rod stiff.

Soldier's P.O.V

Tiger Lily looked, sexy. Hair loose and rumpled from sleep, amber eyes darker then yesterday, one shoulder bare as an oversized t-shirt hung off her figure, reaching to mid-thigh, leaving long toned legs bare to the world, and I noticed, her dainty feet clad in heavy, unlaced boots. She held a cup of coffee to her plump lips as she grinned at Scout who managed to pour cereal on his head, having tried and failing to reach the cereal on the top shelf, well out of reach for his short stature. She was glorious. Damn Sniper was shirtless, and a claw of jealousy ripped through me as those amber eyes roved over the tan assassin. I had never been the jealous type, but damn her! She glanced at me and frowned. She shifted on her booted feet, so small and petite. She filled her mug waved to Sniper and inched past me. Her elbow brushed my arm and shot of electricity shot through my whole system, like a shoot of electricity. Startled, I growled. "Maggot!" She yelped and took off, not pausing to pick up the boot that flew off her tiny foot as she fled the compound. I watched her retreating back, Sniper sauntered over and picked up the forgotten boot, turning it over in his tanned hands. "Did ya have ta scoare da poor sheila off?" I really didn't know how to answer that, I hadn't meant to scare her, I wanted to talk to her. Grabbing the boot out of the Snipers grubby mits, I stomped off in the direction Tiger Lily had taken, not answering the damn aussie. I would make up for this, and he knew only one way that I could get her to agree to talk to me.

Tiger Lily hid in her room, clutching her coffee with trembling fingers. Unbidden feelings rose up in her chest. She had always had feelings for the gruff, grizzled Soldier at Fortress 1, but he doted on her like a sister. Blushing she recalled how her skin was on fire from merely touching Soldiers arm in passing. It had sent electric shock waves through her whole system. She sighed setting the rocking cup aside as she gazed at her bootless foot. She hadn't wanted to leave behind her boot, running across open desert was not good on the feet. Sighing deeply she jumped when a fist connected with her door. The way it shook on its hinges she knew that it was Soldier. "Maggot, let me in." She froze. His voice was low, like velvet wrapped gravel. He hadn't spoken that softly to her since her arrival. Standing she scrounged up the courage, she jerked the door open, eyes slowly crawling up a muscled chest clad in an off white wife beater to a sharp angular jaw and half hidden head with that ever present helmet atop his head. She gulped. Forcing the flooding of emotions down, she lifted her chin. "What is it Soldier?" He seemed to hesitate before lifting her boot. It looked so tiny in the big paw that was his hand. "Can I come in Rider?" Startled she looked back up, gulping in air at the absolutely sexy half smirk on his rugged face. Without thinking, she stepped back granting him silent entrance. He trooped in, looking huge and intimidating and oh so delicious! She shivered, shutting the door softly. "What can I help you with sir?" Turning back around she jumped. Soldier was sitting on her rumpled bed. "Comm're maggot." He crooked a finger at her as he rested his arms on his knees, looking all too damn hot for his own good. Moving forward, she stayed just a few inches from him, startled at his next move. He stood, resting his hands on her shoulders, turning and pushing her down onto the bed he had just rested on. Plunking his big body down before her, he, as gently as Soldier had ever been with her, took her still booted foot in his big paw, wiggling the boot off, using his fingers to massage the tension out of them. She sat there, stunned. Soldier, not growling at her, but being, well, nice! She felt so small, her feet so tiny compared to his huge hands. "I'm sorry I yelled at ya. Didn't mean ta scare ya." She looked down at him in surprise. Soldier, apologizing? "I-it's fine. You just, startled me." He shrugged, moving his big hands to her wounded foot. "I'ma sorry ya hurt yourself." She shrugged, trying to hide her blush. "I am used to it. Ran around barefoot most my life. T-thank you for massaging my feet." He shrugged, looking almost sheepish. "Was my fault. Scarrin ya like that." She trembled slightly, a hot flush crawling up her neck as his fingers moved to the top of her foot. "N-No, i-it was m-my fault after all." He looked up, or she assumed he did, his damn helmet was in the way, hesitantly, she reached out, catching the lip. Taking a breath she lifted it a few inches. She was rewarded with the most beautiful set of hazel eyes she had ever seen. Green exploded out of the iris, flecks of steel grey danced across brown around the outer iris. They were stunning! Feeling the hot blush on her cheeks she lowered his helmet, realizing what she had just done. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Leaping to her feet, she catapulted over the startled man and bolted out the door, racing at a break neck speed to the one place she knew he couldn't reach her. Sniper's van.


	4. The Sniper and the Rider

The Australian jumped, someone was pounding on his van's back door. "Sniper! It's Rider! Quick lemme in! I'mma beggin ya!" Rider? Beggin? Must'ave been serious! Striding too the door, he pulled it open, only to be shoved back as the frantic, and barefoot, girl dove in, slamming the door shut behind her. "Oh dooley!" He shouted as they tumbled to the floor, Rider on top, looking frantic as all hell. "Dear gods all mighty I fucked up. ROYALY!" Shaking his head he stared at the trembling girl, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position as she ambled off delicately. "Oi 'ave no oidea what da bloody hell is goin on sheila." She trembled, wringing her hands as she glanced at the door, wide eyed. "Huge mistake! I-I crap! I don't know! Soldier came to my room, all quiet like! He took off my boot and was messaging my feet, say'd he was sorry bout me hurtin and, and I, I freaken touched his helmet!" Sniper tilted his hat up, frowning. No one dared touch Soldiers helmet, especially when it was still on his head! "Damn sheila, ya did fruck up! Ya can hoide out 'ere for a while, till he cools hois heels." She nodded shaking like a leaf in the wind, usually dusky golden skin asken. "Oi'll make sum coffee, ya sit on me bed and breath sheila, loiks loike a gator nearly soinked oits fangs inta ya!" she nodded, limping to his small bed, settling herself on the edge, looking like she was going to bolt at any second. He noticed her feet were now bleeding slightly, must'ave cut them on rocks as she raced here. "Oi got a medi kit on dat shelf. Go on an heal yoir feet." Glancing down she winced, noticing the blood. "Thanks Snipes. I'm sorry I raced in here, I-I didn't know where else to go." He studied her as she treated her feet, and lifted a cigarette to his lips. "You loike 'im don't ya Sheila." She jerked, startled amber eyes meeting his cool grey ones. Hanging her head she blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Outside the van, Soldier stood, listening through an open window. He had chased her, meaning to grab her, but she was so damn fast, not as fast as the damn scout, but she could sure as all mighty hell hold her own. He wanted to make sure that if that damn un-American bastard laid a finger on her he would be there to kill him himself. What was being spoken now had him frozen, rooted to that very spot. She liked him? Listening, he heard the bed squeak and Tiger Lily's sweet gusty sigh. "Oi noticed it, not that 'ard ta." Again the bed squeaked, and Tiger Lily spoke up. "Yeah. I like him. I had feeling for Soldier at Base 1, but, he treated me like a little sister and a teammate, so I just ignored the feelings. He's my big brother, I love him for that. Saved my ass more than once, but they were always there, hiding deep in my chest. But when I came here, and he, well you already know, I felt that feeling jump back up in my throat. He's everything Solly was and more. And this morning, god, I feel like a damn randy teenager!" Soldier suppressed a chuckle. He was the one acting like a randy teenager. "And now he hates me. Why on gods green earth did I touch his helmet? Ugh!" Sniper chuckled. "'ere, drink dis. Black, loike you loike it." She murmured a thanks. "What should I do? He probably hates me now." Soldier's gut clenched. He didn't hate her, god he was anything but! He wanted her, to snatch her up and hold her, make her know how much he felt for her. "Soildier is a 'ard one ta understand. But, I know he don't 'ate ya Sheila. He most loikely likes ya too. Big guy don't know 'ow to express it." Damn Sniper for being so damn knowledgeable. "Oi think ya should give 'im something, loike an apology, and coiver his arse in da next battle. Proive your worth. He won't 'ate ya then sheila." Soldier moved to the shadows watching as the door swung open, Tiger Lily limping out. "Thanks Snipes. And thanks for the coffee. I'mma be in my room. My doors always open for you, see ya round." Moving off, Soldier held his breath, his gut clenching as the slight, beautiful woman hobbled across the desert. He had injured her, again. Damn it. "So, 'ow much ya hear mate?" Jerking he found Sniper, dressed this time, hanging out the door way of his camper. "Enough." He gruffed. The assassin nodded. "She's a foine gal. Nervous. Toake it easy on 'er." Moving back into the camper he left Soldier to his own thoughts. She was nervous? About her feelings of him? Damn. Stomping off, he moved to his own room to contemplate his next move.

After finding another pair of boots and donning a pair of socks, she sought out Engie, an idea forming in her head. She knew exactly what to get Soldier to make her apology. Knocking on the man's door, she waited a heartbeat before the door swung open, Engie grinning as she waved at him. "Hey der pardner! What can I do ya for?" she smiled at the man's heavy Texan accent. "I need a favor. Can I come in?" He nodded opening the door wider to allow her access. "What can I do ya for?" "Can you make a medal? Something manly? I'm trying to apologize to Soldier. Was kind of rude to him this morning and don't want him angry with me if ya know what I mean." He grinned sitting down at his work station grabbing a pencil and some paper, sketching furiously. "How about this honeybee?" Looking over his shoulder she grinned. "That's perfect! Could you make the ribbon red white and blue, you know how American he is." The Texan nodded making notes. "I'll have it ready in a jiff! Want to sit here and have a beer, this won't take long." She smiled accepting the offered beer and settling on his bed as he set to work, humming to himself. Sipping the beer, Tiger Lily felt as comfortable as she had with Fortress 1's Engineer. Sweet man if there was any, polite, reliable and positive. "Alright honeybee, all done!" Looking up, she grinned. "You weren't kidding! That was fast!" Striding to his side she grinned down at the medal. It was perfect. "Thanks Engie, that's perfect!" Kissing the mans grizzled cheek. The Texan blushed, "Ya welcome honeybee! Come by anytime." She smiled. "I'd love too. Wanna grab pyro tonight and toast some marshmallows? Beer, music and good company before tomorrow's battle?" He grinned tipping his hard hat up. "I think that's a great idea honeybee! See ya tonight." Waving to him, Tiger Lily made her way towards Soldiers room in the basement. Each step made her heart beat a little faster. The closer she came to his room the more her heart beat in her chest. Stopping in front of his door Tiger Lily dragged a ragged breath into her lungs. Lifting a shaking fist she knocked. There was silence for a good three minutes. Hesitating she turned the nob, and found that it was unlocked. Pushing it open she blushed. Soldier was asleep, helmet resting on his bed post he slept, snoring lightly. Holding her breath she tiptoed to his desk, resting her gift and a note. She paused at the sights of a red shirt hanging half in and half out his laundry bag. Glancing at the sleeping man she snatched it up, and dashed out.


	5. Oh my

Tiger Lily pressed her back to her door, clutching Soldiers shirt to her chest. What the hell was she doing? Stealing Soldiers shirt? Dear god if she was found out, no doubt Soldier would kill her. Lifting the shirt she sniffed his scent into her being, loving his musky, masculine scent. She shuddered, a shot of heat flooding her core. She trembled, holding the surprisingly soft fabric to her face. She loved it. She loved him. God damn the muscled, loud mouthed, America loving jack ass! Falling onto her bed her whole body clenched. She whimpered, her hands finding her core, trembling as she played with her pussy, moaning as she buried her face in the man's shirt, moaning, imagining it was his big hands playing with her, making her body thrum. She fingered herself, thrusting to the knuckle, moaning, imagining that it was his big fingers, thrusting and curling, bringing her body to a tight, bowed arch. She felt her lower muscles clench as white light exploded behind her eyelids, and she cried out "S-Soldier!" Moaning she came down from her high, body thrumming. Sitting up she wiped her hand clean, ashamed. How could she come just by the smell of a man? Shuddering she folded the shirt and shoved it under her pillow. She would sneak it into his laundry on laundry day.

Soldier awoke only half an hour later, something catching his nose. Sweet, faintly floral. Tiger Lily. He had smelled her shampoo during his morning shower, wanting to know what she smelled like, imagining he was pressing his nose to her soft hair instead of some damn plastic bottle. What was she doing in his room? Sitting up, he was disappointed to find his quarters empty of the beautiful amber eyed woman. But something was sitting on his grenade prep station, or rather his desk. Stomping over to the objecting item, he froze. A beautiful medal in the form of a star winked up at him as he fingered the small note placed next to it.

_Soldier,_

_Sorry about this morning and in my room. I am also sorry for touching your helmet without permission. Please don't kill me._

_-T. Lily_

Kill her? Hell, a damn thrill had shot through his whole body when she had lifted his helmet with those delicate fingers of hers. She must have had Engee make it up for her. The ribbon was red white and blue, tugging at his love for America. It was perfect, just like the woman who had it crafted for him. He didn't want to wear it, get it scratched and dented, but he would. For her. Pinning it over his heart he fingered it lovingly. She had to be the most thoughtful woman in the world, and damn it if he wasn't falling for her. Moving to his bed, he pulled her t-shirt from beneath his pillow. After she had fled her room, he couldn't help but lift her Mann Co. issued red t-shirt she had worn at dinner the night before. He pressed the soft fabric to his face, taking her scent deep into his lungs. Like flowers dipped in honey. That's what she smelled like and he couldn't get enough. Folding the fabric tenderly he tucked it back under his pillow before stomping up to the kitchen for an afternoon beer. He didn't want to over think the sudden flood of emotions that fell over him at the sight of the medal, but he felt a sense of deep pride to walk with it glowing on his chest.

Tiger Lily sat at one of the cafeteria tables, thumbing through a book when Soldier marched in. Her heart jumped at the sight of the medal she had left on his workstation, proudly glinting on his chest, right over his heart. Her own thumped wildly. Could he be telling her that he liked her too? '_Don't read too much into it Tiger._' She mentally scolded herself. He pinched a beer from the kitchen and moved to where she was. Every step closer to her, her heart sped up. He stopped next to her. She didn't dare look up, she held her breath and pretended to be engrossed completely in what she had been reading.

"Ya dance Tiger?" Startled, she looked up, completely forgetting the book in her hands. "W-What?" He nodded to where medic was playing his violin. "Do ya dance?" she gulped nervously. "Some, but not that well." He set his beer down and grabbed her hand. "Then we can be bad dancers together." Pulling her to her feet he led her to the open space in front of Medic. "Hey Meds, play something slow." The damn German man grinned and obeyed. She would defiantly have a long chat with him later. Medic grinned at her glare, but her hatred for the German was soon lost. Pulling her against his big, wide, strong, warm chest, Soldier's arm coiled around her tiny waist as his big hand captured hers, holding her flush against him as he twirled them to medic's violin. After a moment's hesitation she rested her cheek against his chest. Soldier wasn't a bad dancer. He twirled her around as if they had been dancing for years. He felt so damn good, all muscles and warm skin. "Thanks. For the present." She jumped, but his hold remained firm on her. "And ya don't need to apologize." His cheek pressed the top of her head as he twirled them around. "Touchin my helmet, it's fine, slong as its you touchin it." He spun her, dipping her low, a faint smirk on his lips. Oh sweet baby Jesus. He had just put it out there, he liked her. Pulling her up from the dip she gazed up at this rugged America loving hard ass, as if seeing him for the first time. She liked this softer side of him, tucking away beneath his harsh exterior. She blushed, pulling away from his warm grip. "I-I'll keep that in mind." Her voice had gone husky. Damn it, how could he affect her so damn easily? "Mind if I cut in partner?" Sending Engie a grateful glance she moved away from Soldier. "Ya know how to two step honeybee?" she chuckled. "Yah." He grinned at her. "Good. Hey Medic, play that song I taught ya." Again medic complied, an upbeat country song as she and Engie two stepped, leaving Solly to watch, sipping his beer.

Tiger Lily danced like a ballerina, sweet, smooth, everything he wasn't. A twinge of jealousy shot through him as Engineer two stepped with her, spinning her around. She laughed. Beautiful, tinkling like bells. Demoman taught her a Scottish jig, laughing when she had ended up on her ass. Dinner was filled with laughter, Engineer and Pyro were both eager for their fireside night. "Welp, com on honeybee, if Pyro waits any longer who knows what he'll do." Knowing the Texan was right, Tiger grabbed the beer and marshmallows and rushed outside. Pyro had started a dandy campfire, giving a muffled "Hrro" she smiled, "Looks great Pyro!" he gave a happy muffle as they settled down, Engie plucking and thrumming as she and Pryo toasted marshmallows. As the night wore on Tiger Lily excused herself. "Time for bed. Gotta be up early to prep Midnight." Pecking both the Texan and fire starter on the cheek she moved back to her room, warm and happy.

Soldier watched Tiger Lily as she prepped for the battle. Her uniform, was perfect for her. A high collar, short shirt sleeves tapped down. The top cut under her ample breasts, also tapped down to her caramel colored skin, leaving her toned, tanned and tatted middle bare for his eyes to rove over hungrily. A belt slung low on her hips fed into tight ridding pants, breeches she had called them, which fed into knee high riding boots with heavy steel platting over the toes. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, her bangs falling free to frame her face. She leaned over at her locker door, touching up makeup on her face, grinning at Engee to whistled at her from across the room. She looked damn good, pretty damn good. Leaning over, Tiger Lily applied a clear lipstick to her lush lips. Engee strode over, watching her with a curious frown on his face. "Getting pretty for the enemy?" He poked her side making her giggle. "Nah, it's my secondary weapon. Cyanide laced lipstick, if all else fails, I use it." Using her sexuality to her advantage? God he loved her! Soldier jerked. Loved? No, adored, admired got hard on's over, yeah. Love was just too damn scary. Even for him.


End file.
